


Love ya to Death

by Charles_Trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Geno Is A Sad Baby, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Reaper Is Confused, Reaper Is Just Hungry, So is Geno, Vampire Reaper, Werewolf Geno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Trash/pseuds/Charles_Trash
Summary: Geno's life had already been difficult, but when a cloaked stranger stumbles upon his doorstep one night things seem to only get worse. Hiding his feral side had been hard enough, but now this idiotic vampire won't get off his tailbone!An AfterDeath fic in wich Reaper is A vampire prince and Geno is a werewolf. Sounds pretty cheesy.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno/Reaper, Reaper/Geno, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Love ya to Death

Geno lay sideways in a small cream colored armchair, legs hung over the side as flipped through one of the many novel's he owned.

He spent most of his days reading like he was now, the fire blazing in the fireplace illuminating a comfortable warmth throughout the room. Nothing but the sound of the crackling flames and occasional page flip from the book in his hands.

It was just how he preferred things to be. Peaceful. The familiar calming aura made all of his current problems melt away until he would later put the book down.

Speaking of problems, Geno wasn't like most mortals. In fact, he wasn't mortal at all. About a year ago when he had arrived to this village, he decided to venture through the forest along the border. The place had many rumors surrounding it, and he became curious. He never believed in any of the mythical creatures said to roam in it, so he didn't care about full moon hanging high above him that night. For the most part he found the walk quite enjoyable.

However, All of that enjoyment quickly faded when he heard it.

A low growl sounded off behind him in the bushes, and out of them leapt a snarling lycanthrope making no hesitation to dart towards the poor unarmed and frightened skeleton. It mercilessly attacked him, scratching and biting at his bones with the intent to kill.

The beast left behind a ton of chips and scratches on his body, but the worst wound in Geno's opinion was the one on his chest. It was a large noticeable gash that traced from his clavicle all the way down to his lower ribs like an unfinished drawing of an x. The bad part is the the thing never fully healed, causing him to have to constantly rewrap it. On top of that, The beast also managed to tear up one of his sockets badly, taking away the sight in his left eye, leaving him to cover it with an eyepatch.

Long story short, the wounds ended up turning himself into a werewolf, and he hated that. He hated that he had such terrible luck, and he began hating his body even more now that there were millions of ugly gashes and scars scattered about his bones. He hated taking off that eyepatch and staring into the mirror at that now lifeless and empty socket of his, reminding him of how stupid he was to not take those warnings seriously. There was nothing he could do to change anything.

Anyways, He never figured out why the werewolf kept him alive, but at this point he could care less. He had other problems to worry about now. The main one being to keep his animal instincts under control.

Other than having no choice to transform on full moons, he thought he was handling this situation as best as he could. He read plenty of books to get to know the supernatural better and learn things about himself. It turns out there had been a lot of information he didn't know, so the manuals had come in handy.

One example is how he found out a werewolf's scent is a vital part to their identity. This meant that even when one was out of their wolf form, other wolves identify what they were. Apparently vampires could sniff them out as well, and Geno really didn't want to run into them, that includes his own kind. So, he learned to suppress it. He was generally a pretty calm person if everybody kept out of his business.

As he continued on with his reading, he was interrupted by some sort of scratch coming from out front. It wasn't that loud, but he could always hear the smallest of sounds. He let out a small irritated sigh in response, not wanting to move from his comfortable position. He figured the source of the sound was Simon, so he knew he wouldn't be able to loaf around for much longer.

Simon was a stray cat that sort of showed up one day. After Geno gave it some food it wouldn't stop showing up for more. He wouldn't complain though. Having some sort of company was nice, even if it was just a cat.

After a few more minutes, he finally tossed the book aside and stood up. Once he did, he stretched his arms high above his skull, hearing a satisfying pop emit from his bones.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." He chuckled to himself, dusting off his oversized light pink sweater.

He started heading to his kitchen in order to retrieve a bowl of milk for what he thought was the hungry kitty.

Stepping over the threshold into the kitchen he flipped the light on, blinking a few times so his eye could adjust to the sudden brightness. He then proceeded to grab a bowl and fill it with milk, just as he planned to do. When he was done with that, he put the container away and closed the fridge door lazily with his foot. When all of that was done, he turned around and headed to the front door, flipping the kitchen light off as he did so, filling the kitchen with darkness once again.

He carefully carried the bowl of milk over to the front door as to not spill it, then began working with the locks. As he finally swung open the screen door, he was immediately greeted by a chilly Fall breeze sweeping into the house, causing Geno to shiver as it rifled his clothes and disturbed the fire.

Before he stepped outside he used his free hand to readjust the faded red scarf hanging around his neck, preparing for the cold. The thing was definitely old and tattered, slightly falling apart at the ends, but it held so much value in Geno's eyes.

"Here, kitty, kitty." He called, placing the small glass bowl down on the front step, making a small clinking sound as it hit the hardwood.

He stood out there for a few minutes, looking around at the surrounding woods as he patiently waited for Simon to come greet him, but the cat was nowhere to be found.

As Geno waited a bit longer, the air around him seemed to become colder and he could suddenly feel a dark presence nearby. This caused him to shiver followed by the soft rattle of his bones. He crossed his arms in front of him in order to keep warm as he stood there.

"Come on cat it's f*cking cold." He muttered to himself.

"Simon?" He was becoming nervous as more time passed. He was curious as to why the cat hasn't shown up yet, and the feeling of being watched was starting to creep him out.

"Eh, not quite." A deep voice spoke up from beside him, startling the small skeleton.

He swung around in attempt to see the source, managing to find a cloaked shadowy figure sitting on the wooden porch railing next to him.

"What the- who the hell are you!?" Geno growled, backing up and bumping into the milk bowl, causing it to spill. The white liquid poured out the glass dish and quickly spread into a puddle, staining the wooden porch and dampening the bottom of Geno's slippers as he continued backing up.

"Definitely not Simon, though I hope I don't disappoint." They said as they got up and stepped into what little firelight was pooling out of the house.

He couldn't see the strangers face entirely yet, but he did catch a glimpse of the tips of two sharp fangs poking out of the skeleton's mouth, and he could smell the familiar scent of death. The scent of a vampire. His socket widened. In all the years he lived in this place a vampire had never shown up like this.

"If your here for a free meal you might as well get lost. I'll have you know I won't go down without a fight." He said, trying to ward the other off with threats to avoid said fight. He tried to appear threateningly, but the cloaked one found it cute rather than intimidating. 

"Ouch, you already don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't trust you. Vampires are nothing but filthy liers who seek out a persons weakness in order to use it against them to get what they want"

"Your certainly a very opinionated mortal." The vampire said, pulling off his hood and revealing two dark, empty sockets that made him appear dead. The appearance sent chills running up Geno's spine.

"Nevermind that though, I find it interesting that someone like you was able to pinpoint what I was so quickly. I haven't even done anything yet sweetheart." He teased.

'Shit!" Geno thought. He clearly wasn't thinking that through. He needs to go about this carefully. He didn't think vampire would be to happy to find themselves face to face with a werewolf. There had always been some sort of unspoken rivalry between the two, and the fact that wolf bite could kill a vampire didn't help anything either. Right now however, Geno's bite was useless. 

Wait did he just call him sweetheart?

"I'm not stupid, i can see your fangs." He said, seeing that as the best excuse at the moment. It was harder to think of what to say und pressure.

Geno continued to back up in response to the taller's slow approach, but eventually felt his back hit something. He realized it was the porch railings, and they kept him from backing up any further. Because of that, he soon found himself pinned between them and the vampire.

If this person were breathing, Geno would have been able to feel it on his face due to how close they were now. However he could feel their robe brush against him as the wind blue the fabric forward.

"Some monsters have sharp canines love, but I'll let it slide." The taller said, placing one hand on the post beside Geno's head.

The other hand moved towards the smallers neck, a boney finger gently tracing along the smallers cheek down to his neck vertebrae

"Such delicate bones." He purred.

A deep red blush of embarrassment began to dust Geno's skull in reaction to the sudden change of voice, and he found himself shivering under the gentle touch he was receiving. Their hands were very cold, almost as if an ice cube was being pressed against his face.

The smaller found himself at a loss of what to do, anything about to be said lost from the sensations of this uncomfortable situation. Stars he hated that cocky expression the vampire wore.

The stranger's smirk only widened, satisfied with Geno's reaction. He felt the little guy trembling, and saw how his face erupted into a beautiful scarlet hue. It was always fun to tease mortals, but he had to admit he was oddly fascinated with this one.

He had been out hunting, and the faint smell of blood caught his attention. It wasn't strong, but he was able to track it down, leading him right to this very cabin. The scent was very strong on this mortal, and he honestly wasn't surprised. They seemed so beat up, and he was curious as to why. They must have an open wound somewhere, but where is it?

He was originally going to kill him when he found them, but now that he saw them he had so many questions. Especially after they figured out he was a vampire so quickly. Most mortals weren't that smart, so he knew for a fact that there was something strange abut this one, so he needed to get them to come back to his castle with him in case they turned out to be a threat. At the same time however, that blood smell was starting to get to him.

A few seconds later and the vampires face was now inches away from Geno's, one of their eye sockets beginning to glow a deep cyan. This usually signaled that a vampire was using their mind compulsion, which is the power to control the mind of a mortal. However, this power only worked on mortals. Poor Geno didn't understand what was going on in the least bit. 

"How about you accompany me back to my place for the night." They whispered into Geno's nonexistent ear, holding back from sinking his fangs into those porcelain bones.

The smaller let out a squeak as he was Suddenly filled to the brim with an unexpected rage, the scarlet blush that coated his face darkening noticeably as he tensed up.

Was this vampire seriously flirting with him? He wasn't sure, but it definitely came off that way.

"EXUSE ME!? JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He screamed as he delivered a hard smack across the taller's skull, catching them off guard and causing them to stumble backwards a bit.

He knew vampires were deceiving, but what the heck was this? Not in a million years would Geno have ever expected to be in the very situation he was in now.

"Heh, that's new." The vampire said, rubbing the spot on their cheek where Geno had hit him.

Surprisingly, the smirk he wore never faltered, appearing unphased from the attack as if this happened to him all the time. (Which it didn't)

The cloaked skeleton didn't show it, but he was as surprised Geno was. Of course he had no idea that Geno wasn't mortal, so he was confused to find it didn't work. His interest only increased. This was definitely not normal. In fact, he admired the little guy's bravery for getting physically violent with him, full well knowing that he was a vampire.

"What do you mean by that?" Geno remarked angrily.

"Is that supposed to mean you haven't been rejected before? Sorry, but I'm not interested in becoming your personal blood bag!"

Sure, Geno sounded confident, but there was a small tinge of fear nagging at his soul. This vampire seemed like an idiot so far, but you can never be to sure. It must be remembered that vampires are masters at misleading, and this one seemed like they wanted something.

"That's disappointing." The taller said, dusting off his cloak and straightening his posture. "Anyways, the names Reaper." He held out his hand for Geno to shake. Guess he'll have to do this another way.

Geno gave him a death glare.

"I don't give a shit what your name is. Go be disappointed somewhere else and leave me the hell alone." He spat, slapping the offered hand away for good measure.

He quickly slid around Reaper, heading towards the entrance to his house in order to get away from him. To his luck though, that same icey hand he just slapped away clamped down around his wrist, halting his escape attempt.

"Not so fast sweetheart~ the polite thing to do would be to give me your name in return." Reaper cooed as he tugged Geno back a bit harsh, pulling him close to himself once again while keeping a firm grip. He couldn't let this one go. He couldn't let them step back over that threshold into their house.

"If I tell you my name then will you leave me alone?" He said, eager to get out of that chilling grasp. At this point he just flat out ignored those dumb nicknames.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Reaper teased, licking his fangs as he studied Geno up and down, trying desperately to ignore his bloodlust. Maybe taking a small amount of blood wouldn't hurt. 'You'll have to wait a bit longer Reaper, pull yourself together.' He mentally scolded himself.

He could hear the fast paced beat of Geno's soul by now. 

The scarfed one hesitated for a moment, but eventually said what they wanted to hear.

"It's Geno, now let me go before I hit you again." He demanded, trying to tug away from the hold.

'Geno.' Reaper thought with satisfaction. 'What an odd, yet lovely name.'

"Geno." He repeated out loud.

"I think I like it~" He purred.

"Quit being a creep and get lost." Geno said, his blush darkening once more. He wasn't used to hearing compliments from others, and this whole situation was already awkward enough.

He growled again and pulled his scarf up, concealing the lower half of his face. As soon as he felt Reaper's grip loosen, he took the chance to get away, yanking his arm out of he others grip and dashing inside. 

The taller wasn't expecting them to get away that fast, so he stood in place dumbfounded for a second. That adorable little action Geno made with his scarf had distracted him. Why it had, he couldn't tell.

"Geno~" He purred, desperate to get the smaller back out here.

"You said you would leave me alone if I told you my name, so get lost vampire trash." Geno replied, insulting him just for the hell of it.

Both of them stood face to face now, except Geno was inside his house, both doors wide open while Reaper stood outside.

"I said I might leave you alone, but I think I've decided not to. We were having such a nice conversation. " The vampire said, inching closer to the doorway with each word.

"I have no interest in continuing said chat, screw off."

Reaper became slightly annoyed with Geno's stubbornness, yet he didn't show it, trying to think of something to say to get him out here. The attitude was adorable, but he couldn't think like that right now. He wasn't supposed to lose him damnit!

Geno raised an eyebrow at the taller's silence, suddenly remembering something important. Now it was his turn to smirk, looking Reaper dead in the sockets.

"Why can't we continue talking like this?" He asked.

"I mean, I can still see and hear you fine. What's the problem with me talking to you from in here?"

With those words Reaper's smirk finally lowered slightly.

"Heh, I already told you i wasn't stupid. I know more than you think, and one important fact that I happened to learn is that vampires can't enter someone's house without being invited in. So I'm not waltzing back out there just for you to have another chance to drink my blood or do whatever the hell you wanted to do with me." Geno said.

"Aww, come on. Please?" Reaper whined, feeling a little defeated as he pressed his hands up against the doorframe.

Not a lot of people knew this information.

"Called it. I knew you had something planned." Geno said, smirk widening victory.

"You missed out on the chance as soon as you let me go."

"But Geno! The sun's about to come up so I don't have much time left to be out." The vampire continued to pout.

"Your to cute for me to want to kill anyways, so there is really nothing to worry about." He said, that flirtatious smirk reappearing on his face.

If he can't get him out of the house tonight he might as well tease him a bit more before he left.

Geno's skull heated up again, far from done with the others crap.

"Go off and starve." The smaller growled, crossing his arms as he shut the screen door.

"Hey wait!" The vampire called, only to be answered by the last door being slammed in his face. 

The taller sighed, accepting his loss for now. Even if he was disappointed, he knew the scarfed one wouldn't be going anywhere. This their house after all

"Alright, but I'll have you know I'll be returning to claim what I desire." he said, pausing for a moment in hopes of hearing a response, even if the chances were low.

Unfortunately for him, Geno ignored him, walking away from the door and towards the fireplace in order to put it out for the night.He just wanted to slap that idiotic vampire clean across his face again. 

Reaper continued to listen to Geno's footsteps through the door until they silenced. As he said, he did plan on visiting this mortal again. There was something different about about this one, and Reaper planned to figure out what is .

"I think I'm gonna enjoy my time hanging around you Geno." He muttered to himself.

After that final phrase, all that could be heard was the sound of ruffling fabric as Reaper flew off into the night, heading back to his own home.

Meanwhile, Geno stood in front of his bathroom sink preparing for a quick face wash before bed.

He sighed to himself and removed the eyepatch fastened around his skull, placing it aside before he turned on the faucet, allowing cold water to gush out. As he waited for that to reach a decent temperature, his eye light couldn't help but shift towards his reflection in the mirror.

Once again he was forced to look at on of the many reminders of his attack. That familiar scar etched into the bone across his socket starring right back at him. This was all his fault. He didn't have to ignore the villagers, but he chose to, and now he had to live with the consequences.

His grip on the sides of sink tightened, cracking the counter as he felt tears begin to form. He let out a small chuckle as he brought one of his hands up to rub them, moving his gaze back down to the faucet. He needed to stop getting distracted.

He resumed what he was doing before he got lost in thought, splashing water onto his face as a certain vampire reappeared in his mind. He had no doubt that idiot was going to return.

Geno sighed and turned the faucet off as he grabbed a towel and dried his face, lacing his eyepatch back around his skull as he finished.

All he knew was he was going to have a hard d to keep his wolf side hidden from Reaper this day forward

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i have no idea what to say here other than updates on this might be slow. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter anyways! 
> 
> Geno belongs to LoverOfPiggies  
> Reaper belongs to renrink


End file.
